1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data networks, and more specifically to a technique for providing a feedback-based data network for dynamically adapting to changing network conditions.
2. Background
The merging of computers and communications has had a profound influence on the way computer systems are organized. As computer technology advances, the role of computer networks steadily increases. Various types of computer networks include internetworks (e.g., the Internet), local area networks (LANs), metropolitan area networks (MANs), and wide area networks (WANs).
The use of networks such as LANs or WANs allows data or other information to be exchanged over large distances at a reasonable speed, and at relatively low cost. Although conventional network systems are advantageous for a variety of reasons, implementing and maintaining such networks presents an ongoing problem. Moreover, a network may span a plurality of separate LANs and/or WANs to create the impression of a unified network. This has greatly complicated the implementation, maintenance, and control of system parameters within the network.
As the use of computer networks proliferates, there exists an increasing need to improve computer network designs and implementations in order to facilitate the management, implementation, and modification of such networks.
According to specific embodiments of the invention, a technique is provided for implementing a feedback-based data network which is able to automatically and dynamically monitor characteristics of various aspects of the network and adapt to changing network conditions by dynamically and automatically modifying selected network parameters in order to achieve a desired performance level.
According to specific embodiments of the invention, a method and computer program product are disclosed for providing event notification of dynamic feedback control data to network elements in a data network. Each of the network elements has a plurality of operating parameters associated therewith. The operating parameters associated with a particular network element are related to at least one control parameter of that element. At least one data source is monitored for desired information relating to network conditions. If an event is detected relating to desired network condition information, at least one selected network element is notified of the event. An additional aspect of this embodiment provides that the desired information relates to updated control information generated in response to changing conditions in the network. When the availability of updated control information is detected, at least one network element may be notified of this event. The network element may then respond to the event notification information by automatically configuring itself using the updated control information to thereby adapt to the changing conditions in the network.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to an event notification system for providing event notification of dynamic feedback control data to network elements in a data network. Each of the network elements has a plurality of operating parameters associated therewith. The operating parameters associated with a particular network element are related to at least one control parameter of that element. The event notification system comprises at least one event supplier entity for monitoring at least one data source for desired information relating to updated network conditions. The event notification system further comprises at least one event handler entity for notifying at least one network element of an event relating to updated network conditions. The event notification system further comprises an event server operable to receive event notification information from the event supplier entity. The event server is further operable to communicate with the event handler entity to cause the event handler entity to alert the at least one network element of an event relating to updated network conditions. In one embodiment of the present invention, the event handler entity may be configured to also perform the function of the event supplier entity. An additional aspect of this embodiment provides that, where the desired network condition information relates to updated control information generated in response to changing conditions in the network, the event handler is further operable to cause the associated network element to retrieve and store at least a portion of the updated control information. The network element may then automatically configure itself utilizing the updated control information to thereby adapt to the changing network conditions.
Further embodiments of the present invention are directed to a method and computer program product for providing event notification of network conditions to network devices in a feedback-based adaptive data network. At least one first network device is monitored for information relating to a condition and/or status of that first device. The condition and/or status of the first device is then reported or notified to at least one other network device. An additional aspect of this embodiment provides that, where the condition or status of the first device relates to an error detected by the first device, an event notification message relating to the error is reported to at least one other network device.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to an event notification system for providing event notification of network conditions to network elements in a data network. The event notification system comprises a plurality of event handler entities, wherein each event handler entity is associated with a respective network element. The event notification system further comprises an event notification server operable to receive information from each of the event handler entities relating to a condition of its respective network element. The event server is further operable to report event information relating to the condition of at least one of the network elements to selected event handler entities. Each of the event handler entities is operable to receive event notification messages from the event notification server. Further, each of the event handler entities is operable to report information relating to a condition of its respective network element to the event notification server. In accordance with this embodiment, information relating to errors or other network conditions which are detected by a first network element may be distributed to other network elements via the event notification system.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions of its preferred embodiments, which descriptions should be taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.